


Still Children

by themarkerfairy



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkerfairy/pseuds/themarkerfairy
Summary: Ja'far is a bit touchy after getting his assassin persona dismantled.  Drabble set right after they left from Imachukk.





	

When Rurumu finally permits Ja’far to leave the cabin, he is clean, groomed, well-dressed, and clearly resentful about the entire process.  He stalks about the deck like a peeved cat, twitching and glaring at anyone who looks at him or speaks to him.

Sinbad rounds a corner on the deck and nearly collides with him, only barely coming up short as Ja’far halts his angry stomping.  One look down and he has to put a hand over his mouth before Ja’far can catch him smiling.  “Cute,” Sinbad mumbles before he can stop himself.  

Ja’far immediately glares up at him.  “What the fuck did you just say?!”

Sinbad drops his hand in favor of waving them around in a gesture of innocence.  “Nothing, nothing!”  

“Yes you did.  Say it to my face!”  

“It wasn’t anything bad!” Sinbad protests.  

“Say it,” Ja’far spits.  

Sinbad backs up a step, just in case.  “All I said was that you were cute!”  

Silence meets his statement as Ja’far slowly turns beet red.  

“In my defense, it’s true!”  Sinbad starts trying to cover.  “Now that you’ve got real clothes, it’s obvious you’re pretty little, and you’ve got soft, puffy hair, and chubby, freckley cheeks!  You must know you do, with the way you tried to cover them before.”  

Ja’far makes an incoherent screech of rage and swings a fist at Sinbad, which he dodges artfully.  

“What’s wrong?  It’s a compliment!”  

“I am  _ not cute! _  I can kill you!  Forget _ can, _ I’m  _ going  _ to kill you!”  

Sinbad yelps and goes scrambling backwards as a knife comes flying at his head.  “Ja’far, no!  I thought we were done with murder!”  

“I’m allowed a few relapses,” he hisses, trying to pounce on Sinbad as he runs back toward open space.  

“Not on me!”  Sinbad sprints back to the main deck and spots salvation.  “Hinahoho, save me!”  

Hinahoho looks up in confusion as Sinbad comes barreling towards him and hides behind his back, shortly followed by Ja’far.  Bewildered, he watches for a few moments as they run around and around him, somehow one never managing to catch the other in their circling.  He eventually decides it’s something he should probably stop, and snatches them both off the ground to hold them in the air a safe distance apart.  

“Um,” he starts.  “Is there something I can help with?”  

“Ja’far is trying to kill me again!”  Sinbad accuses.  

Ja’far just flails angrily in Hinahoho’s grip.  

“Does he have a reason?”  Hinahoho has solved enough sibling quarrels that he knows there is usually some sort of provocation.  

“No!  I just said he was cute, which he is, and then he came after me!”  

Ja’far makes and angry squawk and turns red once more.  

“He obviously didn’t like it,” Hinahoho tells Sinbad.

“Well I know that  _ now _ .”  

“I’m not cute, and I’m not a child!”  Ja’far protests.  “Now let me go so I can kill him!”  

Hinahoho assesses them.  “You’re both children.”  He plops Sinbad on the deck.  “Sinbad, try not to belittle Ja’far, even if you don’t mean it that way; he’s very capable.”  He then turns to Ja’far.  “And Ja’far, I can’t put you down if you want to kill Sinbad.  You’re a kid and people are going to think you’re cute; there’s nothing you can do about it except show them it doesn’t matter.”  

Ja’far makes a few more flailing movements before falling limp.  “Fine.”  

Hinahoho lets him go and he lands with significantly more grace than Sinbad had.  He immediately dusts himself off and stomps away to his cabin below deck, muttering something vengeful under his breath.  

Sinbad keeps sitting in his heap on the ground until Ja’far is out of sight, before looking up to Hinahoho.  “Thanks.  He is cute though, isn’t he?”  

Hinahoho snorts.  “Don’t push it, Sinbad.”

“But he is.”  

“Yes.  Just don’t tell him again, or I’m going to let him have his way with you.” 

Sinbad bounces up to his feet.  “Noted.”  He, too, brushes himself off and straightens his clothes before walking off towards the task he originally intended to complete.  “The little freckles though…” he mumbles before he disappears around the corner.  


End file.
